De China, con amor
by Randuril
Summary: Un nuevo plan para conquistar a Ranma puede traer consecuencias insospechadas. Capítulo extra, para los que querían saber qué pasó después. COMPLETE.
1. De China, con amor

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

**De China, con amor**

(Un fic escrito para el reto del foro de Ranma)

. . .

. .

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

.

Shampoo desplegó los labios en una sonrisa deslumbrante y dio varias vueltas por el restaurante vacío, tarareando alguna canción en su lengua natal y acariciando con una mano el collar de perlas que pendía de su cuello.

Cologne saltó por encima de la barra parándose sobre su bastón.

—¿Estás contenta, nieta? —preguntó con una sonrisa sabia.

—¡Bisabuela! Ranma ser hombre perfecto: luchador fuerte, inteligente, guapo y novio amoroso. Dejará excelente descendencia y Shampoo será envidia de la aldea —respondió la chica en su maltrecho japonés. Los ojos le chispeaban, agregando más hermosura a su rostro joven y terso—. Shampoo feliz, ¡muy feliz!

—Me alegro mucho —asintió satisfecha Cologne—. Muy pronto Ranma será tu legítimo esposo, como siempre debió ser, y podremos volver a China.

—Sí, Shampoo será esposa más feliz de la tierra —la amazona juntó las manos y miró hacia arriba sonriendo, ya imaginando su próxima boda—. Qué bueno que bisabuela recordar vieja poción milenaria, ser gran idea para ganar amor de Ranma.

—No pensaba utilizarla, Shampoo, se trata de un hechizo muy poderoso que, dadas las circunstancias, puede volverse contra nosotras en cualquier momento —replicó preocupada la vieja mujer—. El yerno es un muchacho difícil, no hay manera de hacerlo cumplir con las leyes amazonas. La única forma de atraerlo y mantenerlo interesado es si hay en juego una nueva técnica de lucha o una cura para la maldición... o de esta forma: contra su voluntad.

—No, no, bisabuela. Ranma amar a Shampoo, Shampoo saber. Poción solo revelar verdaderos sentimientos con franqueza, poción desinhibir a esposo para poder demostrar su pasión.

Cologne agitó la cabeza.

—Recuerda muy bien que debes actuar con cautela. La poción hará que venga hacia ti, hará que busque saciar la sed que su instinto le marca, será sencillo si lo hacemos bien y con inteligencia, pero no hay que confiarse. Debes dejar que él se acerque, pero no por eso debes perderlo de vista —la mujer suspiró—. Hasta que no se finalice el hechizo no voy a estar tranquila. Y de eso debes encargarte tú —sentenció y fijó la vista en su bisnieta.

—Esta noche tendré cita con Ranma —respondió Shampoo a la pregunta no formulada. Se acomodó el cabello de forma coqueta—. Él pedir salir con Shampoo, incluso regalar collar como muestra de amor —indicó señalando las perlas que adornaban su cuello y escote—. Nada poder salir mal. Esta noche Ranma ser mío para siempre.

Suspiró con satisfacción y después esbozó una lenta sonrisa. Sus labios se curvaron hacia la izquierda, sus ojos brillaron de manera distinta, con una lujuria que fue visible incluso para la figura que la observaba desde las sombras en un recodo del restaurante vacío.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

—¡Presta atención, Ranma! —ordenó Genma Saotome.

Dirigió una patada contra la cabeza del muchacho que él esquivó casi de casualidad mientras se daba la vuelta, al parecer con la mente en otra parte. Genma probó de nuevo, poniéndose frente a él y soltando una lluvia de puñetazos a gran velocidad; más de la mitad impactaron en el rostro del chico, que cayó al suelo.

—¿Ah? —Ranma pestañeó y se sobó una mejilla, pero casi en seguida miró el techo sonriendo tontamente.

—¡Flojo! ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando? —se quejó el hombre. Con el muchacho en las nubes el entrenamiento era un fiasco que no servía para nada, ni siquiera como ejercicio.

—En Shampoo —respondió Ranma sin inmutarse ni cambiar la cara de bobo que miraba la luna.

—¿En quién? —insistió Genma.

—Es que... es tan hermosa —comentó Ranma como quien decía una cosa obvia—. Hoy saldré con ella —anunció mirando la pared.

_—¿Cómo?_ —susurró para sí Akane con todos sus sentidos alerta.

Tenía una razón para estar escuchando a un lado de la puerta abierta del dojo, claro que sí. Lo que ocurría era que Ranma había estado raro desde el día anterior. Muy nervioso, había ido a pedirle dinero prestado, y eso a la chica se le hacía muy sospechoso, por lo que estaba intentaba recabar información. Ahora, de repente, se enteraba de esto, ¿todo tenía que ver con Shampoo? ¿De nuevo lo había engatusado?, ¿otra supuesta cura milagrosa para la maldición? Ojalá esta vez fuera verdad por lo menos, suspiró.

—Le compré un obsequio —siguió diciendo Ranma todo lleno de sonrisas—, solo pude conseguir 5000 yens, pero fue suficiente para un pequeño adorno. Es que lo vi y pude imaginar lo bien que se vería en ella, en su blanca piel... Sus ojos resaltan mejor —suspiró—. Es tan linda.

El cabello de Akane se crispó. ¡¿Para eso eran los 5000 yenes que le había pedido prestados?! Se sintió humillada, burlada, en su interior bulleron los celos, la rabia, la decepción. Había creído que de verdad necesitaba el dinero, él insistió varias veces sobre la importancia de poder conseguir esa suma, del hecho de que era algo «urgente». Y ella había sido una estúpida, no solo le prestó los yenes si no que se preocupó por su situación creyendo que estaba metido en algo gordo y peligroso. Sintió pena, incluso pensó que Ranma estaba tratando de saldar alguna vieja deuda de su padre que, para variar, había caído sobre él como su heredero. Llegó a imaginar que estaba tras una nueva pista para curarse de la maldición. Pero esto. ¡Esto! No podía imaginárselo siquiera. ¡La embaucó para comprarle una chuchería a esa gata insoportable!

—¡¿Todo para comprarle un regalito a tu novia?! —estalló entrando de pronto a la duela y lanzándole las palabras como dagas de hielo—. ¡Ranma, te odio! ¡NUNCA VOY A PERDONARTE!

—¿Mi novia? —inquirió el muchacho, con tal desconcierto que por un segundo Akane recobró la esperanza de que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto—. No, no es mi novia. Es la mujer de mi vida, mi gran y único amor. Mi futura esposa. Mi todo —sonrió con los ojos brillando—. Ningún regalo que pudiera comprarle sería suficiente para igualar su belleza, su elegancia y su fina estirpe, pero tenía que darle una muestra de mi amor. Espero que en el futuro pueda aceptar también como ofrenda todo mi ser, mi cuerpo y mi alma para amarla por toda la eternidad.

Los ojos de Genma casi se salían de las órbitas escuchando tantas boberías salir de la boca de su progenie.

Akane se horrorizó, estaba impactada de ver a Ranma actuando como una copia barata de Kuno. Se encontró temblando, de rabia o de miedo, o de las ganas de llorar contenidas.

—¡Eres un idiota! —levantó los puños dispuesta a golpearlo y descargar así su desasosiego, pero su tío se adelantó tomando al embobado muchacho por los hombros.

—¡Espabila! —ordenó dándole varias bofetadas en ambas mejillas—. Déjate de idioteces... ¿Cómo puedes decir tantas tonterías enfrente de tu prometida? —lo rodeó con un brazo por el cuello y lo apretó con ganas.

Ranma tosió poniéndose azul.

—Es... ¡cof! ¡cof!... estoy... enamorado... —logró articular.

—¡Idiota! ¡Imbécil! ¡No quiero volver a verte! —gritó Akane con todas sus fuerzas saliendo a grandes pasos del dojo, haciendo temblar las maderas; no sin antes regalarle al chico, como despedida, una serie de duros golpes por todo el cuerpo.

—Muchacho tonto —rabió Genma—. Si tanto quieres enamorarte, enamórate de Akane como corresponde. Somos invitados aquí y tu deber es respetar la casa y encargarte de heredar el dojo.

—No me interesa, mi destino es estar con Shampoo. ¡Debo verla! ¡Debo verla ahora mismo! —gritó de pronto, escapando hacia la puerta.

Sin embargo, su padre se metió en su camino con agilidad inusitada.

No podía dejar que esto pasara, con Ranma como prometido de Akane él tenía el futuro asegurado y podría vivir sin hacer nada, pacíficamente como un patriarca, como la voz sabia de la experiencia, y sería respetado por las nuevas generaciones de la familia. Pero si su hijo elegía a la muchacha china, ¿cuál sería el porvenir? Las amazonas no tomaban en cuenta el poderío viril, solo se convertiría en la mascota de la aldea.

—Hijo, hago esto por tu felicidad —aseguró Genma con solemnidad y firmeza.

—Ninguno de tus sucios trucos podrá detenerme —replicó Ranma dando algunos pasos hacia atrás y planeando una estrategia de huida—. No podrás alejarme de Shampoo. Es mi deber estar con ella.

Genma dio un paso. Ranma se contuvo en una posición de defensa, arrugando los ojos, atento a cada movimiento.

—Lo lamento, esto va a doler —explicó el hombre mayor, casi que una lágrima se escapaba de uno de sus ojos—, pero te aseguro que me dolerá más a mí que a ti.

—¿Qué planeas ha...?

—¡La cuna del infierno!

—No... ¡No! ¡Shampoo, mi amor!

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Shampoo terminaba de limpiar la última mesa para poder tomar un descanso y prepararse para su cita con Ranma. Se mordió el labio despacio y después se pasó la lengua por ellos, recreándose en el recuerdo. Ahora ella sabía, ahora ella conocía el verdadero sabor de sus besos, no creía que hubiera besado de esa manera a ninguna otra mujer nunca. Seguro que a la mojigata de Tendo no. Ella sí iba a darle todo, porque vivía para él y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Sería su noche.

En su rostro se formó una pequeña sonrisa de anticipación, que se borró de inmediato cuando descubrió a Mousse frente a ella.

—¿Qué querer? —preguntó aburrida.

—Shampoo, reacciona —pidió el muchacho hablando en chino—. Esto es una locura, tiene que terminar.

—No sé de qué hablar —dijo ella indiferente, insistiendo en su pobre japonés.

Mousse apretó los dientes y alargó una mano.

—Dame el collar —dijo de pronto en tono autoritario.

Shampoo se quedó estática de la sorpresa cuando las manos de él retiraron el collar de su cuello a la fuerza, y no pudo hacer nada cuando Mousse lo arrojó al suelo y lo pisó. Frente a los ojos de la amazona, lo que ella atesoraba como un collar de perlas que había ganado su corazón por venir de la persona que más amaba, se transformó en simples trozos de vidrio pintado.

—¡Tonto Mousse! —chilló Shampoo observando el desastre en el suelo—. ¿Qué buscar con esto? —se quejó furiosa.

—¿No lo entiendes, Shampoo? ¡Este regalo es una baratija, una falsedad, igual que el amor que puede darte Saotome!

—Pato tonto no saber nada —Shampoo se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado—. Ranma amar Shampoo. Destino de Ranma ser casarse con Shampoo, leyes amazonas decirlo.

—¡Maldición! Deja de decir tonterías. ¡Y habla en chino! —gritó Mousse tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola—. Deja de lado las leyes y piensa en lo que vas a hacer.

Ella lo miró con frialdad.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó en su lengua natal.

—Te protejo —respondió el chico—, te protejo de cometer el peor de los errores.

—Solo estás interfiriendo —dijo desdeñosa y se zafó de su agarre.

—Lo que planeas es terrible. Saotome no te quiere, solo serás infeliz y harás desgraciadas a muchas personas.

Shampoo entrecerró los ojos.

—¿No será que tienes miedo, Mousse? —preguntó después en tono triunfal—. ¿Temes que el hechizo funcione? ¿Qué Ranma me ame de verdad y yo sea feliz? Voy a ser feliz y no te necesito para eso, Mousse. ¡Entiéndelo! Yo no te quiero, nunca me casaré contigo —cada palabra lograba clavarse en el corazón del chico con increíble precisión—. Tienes que dejarme ir. ¡Termina con tu fantasía ahora mismo!

Mousse apretó los labios y se dio la vuelta. Hurgó en el interior de la manga izquierda de su túnica y sacó una bolsita. Cuando levantó la cabeza un reflejo cruzó por los cristales de sus anteojos y en un rápido paso estuvo delante de Shampoo y sopló delicadamente unos polvos frente a su rostro. Ella los respiró directamente cuando inhaló aire sorprendida, cerró los ojos y cayó desvanecida en el acto. Mousse bajó la amplia manga con la que se cubría la nariz para evitar que los polvos también lo afectaran y la recibió en sus brazos. La apretó un momento contra su pecho y besó los cabellos disfrutando su fragancia.

—Lo siento, Shampoo, pero tú debes ser mía. Es el destino. Nadie te ama más que yo —susurró despacio.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Akane se sobresaltó con el golpe en la puerta de su cuarto. Sorbió por la nariz varias veces y se limpió las lágrimas con las manos.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó sin ánimo de ver a nadie.

—Akane, ábreme. Necesito tu ayuda —se escuchó con urgencia la voz de Genma.

—¿Tío? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó preocupada cuando abrió la puerta.

—Ven conmigo —Genma le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la sacó de la habitación—. Necesito que cuides a Ranma mientras voy a buscar a Tofu. Esto puede ser muy grave, no está en sus cabales —explicó mientras caminaba.

—¡No me interesa Ranma ni nadie! Que se vaya con su querida Shampoo, por lo que me importa —quiso darse la vuelta y volver a su cuarto, pero Genma la detuvo con fuerza.

—No, Akane, esto es gravísimo. Puede ser terrible para mi fut... es decir... ¡para el futuro de Ranma! —aclaró en seguida—. No está cuerdo, no sabe lo que dice. ¡Podría cometer una locura!

—Pues yo lo vi muy seguro de todo lo que decía —refutó la chica con dolor.

—¡Está mal! ¿Cuándo lo has escuchado decir tantas tonterías juntas? —Akane alzó una ceja a modo de respuesta y Genma resopló—. Él nunca diría todas esas cosas a una mujer ¡no tiene agallas! Es tímido, tonto, bruto, nada romántico ni amable, no sabe disfrutar la compañía femenina. Además es un bocazas, un bobo, un...

Akane lo miró incrédula y Genma creyó que ya era tiempo de parar.

—Lo que quiero decir es... ¡esto debe ser un hechizo! —exclamó triunfal el hombre levantando el dedo índice.

—¿Un hechizo? —meditó Akane un momento—. Quizá... Él estaba raro ayer... y hoy no lo vi en toda la mañana... Ta vez Shampoo...

—¡Exacto, exacto! —Genma apretó un poco más la mano sobre su hombro y la hizo detenerse frente a la habitación que él compartía con su hijo—. Es muy probable que las amazonas estén involucradas. Ahora iré a buscar al doctor y tú te quedarás con Ranma —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Pero...

—No te preocupes, es verdad que no estaba muy contento con la situación, pero no es peligroso —Genma movió una mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir exactamente?

—No hay nada que temer —aseguró Genma. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y la dejó observar el bulto en el centro del piso. Akane vio el cuerpo de Ranma rodeado de cuerdas bien apretadas desde los hombros hasta los tobillos, tanto que lo hacían parecer un carrete de hilo. El muchacho daba la impresión de estar tomando una siesta, tenía los ojos cerrados y la trenza descansaba graciosamente al costado de su cabeza.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Técnica especial Saotome —respondió brevemente el hombre de pañuelo acomodándose los anteojos—. Está inconsciente y así se quedará por un buen rato, no hay de qué preocuparse. Échale un ojo hasta que vuelva.

—Pero es que...

—No podemos dejar al pobrecito de Ranma así, ¿verdad? —indicó poniendo cara de niño bueno, tratando de enternecerla.

—Pero, ¿por qué yo?

—Es que no hay nadie más en casa. ¡Ahí nos vemos! —Genma desapareció por el recodo de la escalera.

Al salir de la casa se le ocurrió que no había ninguna prisa en buscar a Tofu. Era mejor dejar que Akane cuidara a Ranma como una prometida afectuosa y preocupada, eso los acercaría más.

Se ajustó el cinturón de su gi y salió silbando tranquilamente calle abajo.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Mousse sonrió sintiendo que Shampoo se removía en sus brazos. Le apartó delicadamente los cabellos de la cara y la observó abrir los ojos, disfrutando de cada leve movimiento de las pestañas y cada mueca de su boca.

—Hola, Shampoo —saludó el muchacho con dulzura.

—¿Mousse? —la chica pestañeó para aclarar la visión. Miró alrededor sin reconocer dónde se encontraba e intentó levantarse, pero se sentía sin fuerzas y la cabeza le pesaba como si tuviera un casco de hierro—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Es un campamento improvisado —explicó Mousse —, estamos en las afueras de Nerima, más tarde seguiremos viaje, hasta que no nos alejemos lo suficiente de la ciudad no podré tranquilizarme. Por ahora no debes preocuparte, yo cuidaré de ti. Al menos por esta noche.

Luego, mirando su confundido e inocente rostro solo pudo sonreír.

—Creí que a los niños abandonados los ponían en una canasta con una carta frente a la puerta, pero tú no eres un bebé ni tienes una carta que explique nada... aún así te veo tan confundida como uno de esos pequeños.

Shampoo frunció el entrecejo y lo miró con preocupación.

—¿De qué hablas? Estás loco, Mousse —dijo despacio, incorporándose un poco y apoyándose en los codos.

—Siempre fuiste así para mí —dijo el muchacho—, a pesar de ser tan fuerte y tan habilidosa, siempre te veía como una niña, la niña que yo conocí, siempre tuve el impulso de protegerte. Y ahora debo protegerte incluso de ti misma.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó Shampoo preocupada, tragando saliva.

—Nada malo, descuida. Unos polvos de Cologne me ayudaron a dormirte, eso es todo —la miró un momento—. Es por tu bien —afirmó y se quedó callado. Shampoo fruncía la boca como si no supiera cómo quejarse o por dónde empezar.

—Para este momento el hechizo es inservible —agregó el chico.

Los ojos de Shampoo relampaguearon y se sentó en el saco de dormir, aguantando el mareo y la pesadez en la cabeza que quería obligarla a echarse de nuevo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Las escuché hablar, Shampoo, a ti y a la vieja momia. Ya sé cómo funciona el hechizo, por eso te traje aquí y te alejé de Saotome. Ahora él debe estar con Akane Tendo, o eso espero por lo menos, porque es la mujer que ama verdaderamente.

Shampoo cerró los ojos, aprisionando las lágrimas de rabia y desesperación, pensando en las palabras de su bisabuela.

_—Recuerda, Shampoo, es muy importante que tengan contacto íntimo lo antes posible y así el hechizo se selle para siempre. Y no te apartes de su lado, la química de la poción hará que toda su pasión se dirija a ti, pero si no te ve por un tiempo largo, si no estás cerca, entonces comenzará a desear a cualquier otra mujer que haga reaccionar a su cuerpo. Por lo mismo, Shampoo, no permitas que lo toque el agua fría porque podría arruinar todo. El cuerpo femenino rechazaría inmediatamente el conjuro y todo nuestro trabajo sería inútil. Por favor, no olvides nada de esto, si algo sale mal podrías acarrearte el odio de Ranma. Todo esto es muy delicado. ¿Estás dispuesta, Shampoo? ¿Vas a arriesgarte?_

—¿Cómo pudiste? —quiso saber la chica, sorprendida, sintiendo el peso de la derrota sobre ella. El plan era perfecto y estaba a un paso de conseguirlo—. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque te amo y no voy a perderte por él —respondió Mousse con claridad—. Quiero que seas feliz.

—¡Solo seré feliz con Ranma! ¡Ya déjame en paz! No te quiero a ti. ¡No te quiero!

—Tal vez es cierto y yo no podría hacerte feliz... ¡pero él tampoco! Es solo una ilusión, estás encaprichada con él, entiéndelo por favor. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Yo estoy encaprichada? —Shampoo sonrió con perversidad—. ¿Y tú qué? Tú estás ciego y no te das cuenta que nunca te voy a corresponder, eres igual. Por lo menos yo tengo oportunidad con Ranma, soy hermosa, fuerte, tengo muchas cualidades; pero tú nunca me podrás gustar, nunca estarás a la altura, nunca serás fuerte.

Mousse agachó la cabeza y apretó la bolsita con los polvos en un puño, cuando Shampoo comenzó a levantarse furiosa para salir de allí volvió a utilizarlos. Esta vez acomodó la cabeza de ella en su regazo y la observó por un largo momento mientras la abrazaba contra sí.

—Ya lo verás, Shampoo, seré digno de ti —susurró—. Me curaré de la maldición, entrenaré duro y me volveré fuerte, no podrás rechazarme —acarició con dedos suaves su rostro, se detuvo un momento en los labios, tocándolos con la punta de los dedos—. No puedes entregarle tu cuerpo a él de esa manera, como si no importara, parece que hubieras olvidado tu honor de guerrera... Yo sé que en realidad no quieres a Saotome, que es solo por las leyes de la aldea. Te estoy brindando una oportunidad, te estoy dando la posibilidad de elegir por ti misma, pero no puedes darte cuenta todavía porque estás enojada. Lo entiendo, no te culpo, Shampoo.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Akane observó un momento más a su prometido y luego cerró la puerta despacio, procurando no hacer ningún ruido. No iba a pasar todo el tiempo velándolo como si fuera un niño, volvió a su propia habitación decidiendo que lo que fuera que le pasaba a Ranma, se lo tenía bien merecido por siempre caer en los trucos de la amazona como un idiota.

Se tiró en la cama y abrazó con fuerza uno de los almohadones, deseando que P-chan estuviera con ella ese día para poder desahogar en él todos los pensamientos que en ese momento le llenaban la cabeza.

**.**

**.**

Ranma abrió los ojos de par en par con una extraña determinación en su mente.

Rodó a un lado y a otro por el piso pero era inútil zafarse de las cuerdas, si había una cosa que su padre sabía hacer bien eran los amarres y ahora la cuerda estaba tan apretada que sentía que la circulación se iba deteniendo de a poco, y los brazos y las piernas se le volvían de plomo. Sin embargo, había una fuerza mucho mayor que lo impulsaba a seguir, en su mente no había espacio para otros pensamientos, solo el nombre de Akane se abría paso, dando luz en un túnel oscuro.

_Akane._

Su corazón latía apresurado, el cuerpo entero se le inflamaba ante el recuerdo de los hermosos ojos de su prometida, de las formas y el peso del cuerpo de ella en sus brazos; su sonrisa, su voz llamándolo. El pecho se le inflaba de orgullo, ella era suya, la mujer destinada a casarse con él y nadie nunca más podría tocarla. Sus labios siempre iban a pronunciar _su_ nombre, la mano de ella siempre iba a estar en la _suya_, tocándolo a _él._ No iba a permitir lo contrario.

El no poder estar con ella en ese momento lo volvía loco, necesitaba verla, sentirla. Forcejeó un poco más intentando liberarse, pero fue en vano, solo pudo gritar el nombre de ella para desahogarse.

**.**

**.**

_Estaban esquivando una pelotita... Pero a Akane no le interesaba el juego en absoluto, solo una de las personas que participaba en él. Era Ranma y no estaba vestido con sus habituales ropas chinas si no con una extraña túnica con aberturas laterales que le recordaba a la ropa de Mousse. Estaba con varias chicas ¡jugando y riendo como un niño! No era su habitual sonrisa, era simplemente feliz._

_El grupo de jugadores se alejaron riendo y por un instante a ella le pareció que Ranma se hacía borroso a sus ojos, como si de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer. Pero la visión se aclaró de nuevo y pudo ver todo mucho más cerca, Ranma dio un par de pasos y tomó la mano de una mujer, Akane tardó en reconocerla, su rostro no fue visible de inmediato, pero al final pudo distinguir a Shampoo. La amazona aceptó el abrazo masculino y devolvió la sonrisa que él le ofrecía._

_Akane, confundida por la situación, gritó su nombre, lo llamó, pero él la miró como si no la conociera y no le prestó atención. Miró de nuevo a Shampoo, a la mujer que abrazaba y miraba con adoración. Sus labios casi tocaban los de ella..._

Akane despertó sobresaltada. Miró alrededor y percibió el conocido entorno de su habitación, el escritorio, la silla y cada uno de los adornos en las paredes. Casi lloró de alivio al comprobar que todo fue un sueño, podía sentir cómo el corazón todavía dolía por esa pesadilla, por el rechazo de Ranma, por ver que no la necesitaba a ella para ser feliz. Porque él sonreía _auténticamente_ feliz, ella nunca lo había visto con esa expresión, pero podía adivinar que era de verdadera dicha, no había duda.

De pronto escuchó un grito llamándola y reconoció la voz de él. Estaba desesperado, la necesitaba. ¿Qué había ocurrido durante el tiempo que durmió?

Corrió hasta la habitación de su prometido y abrió la puerta de un tirón. Ranma estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose como una lombriz fuera de la tierra.

—¿Qué pasa, Ranma? ¡¿Qué tienes?!

—¡Akane, Akane! ¿Dónde estabas? —demandó saber—. ¿Por qué te fuiste? Necesito que estés aquí… Necesito… —forcejeó otro rato con las ataduras, llegando a lastimarse la piel de las muñecas—… ¡desátame! ¡Desátame ahora!

La muchacha se quedó quieta por un momento ante la dureza del pedido.

—No puedo, Ranma —le respondió con tristeza—. Es por tu bien, lo lamento.

—¡Demonios! AGGHH —se removió varias veces más, hasta tener lágrimas de rabia y desesperación en la comisura de los ojos—. ¡Desátame, Akane! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego!

La chica se mordió el labio, odiaba verlo en tanto sufrimiento, era mejor que saliera de la habitación antes de hacer algo indebido.

—No insistas, Ranma. No puedo hacerlo —respondió con firmeza—. Es por tu bien, entiende. Cuando Tofu te vea sabremos qué hacer. Mientras tanto... es mejor así. Podrías hacer algo de lo que… después podrías arrepentirte.

—¡No! —dijo él con convicción, los ojos brillando en la escasa luz del cuarto—. _Nunca. _No podría arrepentirme de estar contigo. Eres la única mujer para mí, no existe nadie más. Desátame, necesito estar contigo, Akane. ¡Te necesito!

—¿Q-qué?...

Ella tragó saliva sin saber qué decir, sonrojándose aún sabiendo que todo eso debía ser una mentira, una jugarreta de Ranma para liberarse y poder irse corriendo con Shampoo.

—N-no… no me vas… ¡No me vas a hacer caer en ese truco! —replicó exasperada—. No te gastes en dedicarme palabras de amor porque no te creo.

—Desátame y te demostraré que todo es real. Te lo juro —la miró con tal intensidad y sinceridad que Akane dudó por un momento.

—No sabes lo que dices —la muchacha agachó la mirada—. Todo esto debe ser parte del hechizo, si estuvieras bien no dirías nada de esto.

—Entonces no quiero que este hechizo, como tú lo llamas, termine nunca. Ahora tengo la fuerza y la valentía para decirte todo lo que siento —dijo con tranquilidad, esperó a que ella lo mirara de nuevo para seguir hablando—. Te quiero, Akane. No puedo separarme de ti nunca más, por favor, no te alejes.

La muchacha se sintió desprotegida, casi desnuda con aquella confesión. Tragó saliva y se cruzó de brazos nerviosa.

—Ranma, tengo que irme.

—¡No! ¡No! Al menos quédate aquí, déjame verte. No puedo soportar que no estés cerca, por favor —agitó la cabeza y se rió de sí mismo—. Me doy cuenta de lo imbécil que he sido, de todo el tiempo que hemos perdido por mi culpa. Si no hubiera sido un cobarde para este momento ya estaríamos casados y serías mi mujer en toda regla.

Akane se puso colorada y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Ranma, por favor…

—¡No te vayas! ¡No! —volvió a mover el cuerpo entero y consiguió ponerse de pie. Akane se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué haces?

—Por favor, abrázame, no puedo soportar tenerte lejos —dijo dando unos saltos hacia ella.

—¡Esto es absurdo! —se quejó la chica y volvió a retroceder.

Pero cuanto más se alejaba, más se acercaba Ranma, rebotando como podía con el cuerpo lleno de cuerdas.

—¡No te vayas! —pidió el chico acelerando el ritmo de los saltos—. ¡Debemos estar juntos!

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —indagó Akane preocupada, escapando hacia las escaleras—. ¡Quédate ahí! ¡No te acerques!

—Desátame, Akane, no siento las piernas.

—¡Yo creo que las sientes muy bien! ¡Y deja de seguirme! —le arrojó un jarrón y cuanta cosa pudo encontrar a su paso hasta bajar a la sala.

Ranma esquivó los proyectiles moviéndose como un fideo. Uno de los trozos rotos del jarrón le sirvió para desatarse; cortando el nudo principal, los demás trozos de soga se deslizaron con total facilidad hasta caer al suelo. Se masajeó los brazos y los tobillos con alivio y corrió escaleras abajo.

Akane aún estaba indecisa, parada en el medio de la sala sin saber qué hacer. «Bueno, por lo menos está atado. No creo que sea peligroso».

—Ya pude liberarme —escuchó la voz de Ranma cerca de ella—. Ahora podremos estar juntos, Akane.

«Diablos».

—¿Cómo hi...?

Sin previo aviso la empujó hacia el suelo y de pronto lo tuvo encima de ella. No supo cómo, en qué momento se había distraído tanto en sus pensamientos, o había parpadeado, y ya lo tenía tan cerca. Sentía todo su peso sobre ella y estaba aterrorizada. Se quedó quieta del miedo. Ranma tampoco hacía nada, la miraba, con una mirada rara y oscura, subió las manos y le pasó la punta de los dedos por el rostro, delineando los pómulos.

—Eres... tan hermosa —dijo con un acento extraño, como si recién lo hubiera descubierto.

En la mente de Akane no había nada, en ese preciso momento no pensaba, solo se fundía en el miedo, respirando agitada. Cuando el muchacho bajó las manos y le aferró la cintura, y después inclinó la cabeza con claras intenciones de besarla, el cerebro de Akane se encendió entero como una chispa. ¡No! ¡No era así! ¡No quería que fuera así! Esto no era real.

—No, Ranma, detente —pidió empujándolo por los hombros. Para su vergüenza la voz no le salió tan fuerte y clara como hubiera querido—. No. ¡No! ¡No debe ser así!

—Claro que sí. Te amo y eres mía. Somos prometidos —replicó él con la voz ronca, cerca de su boca.

«Este no es Ranma», fue tan claro el pensamiento que Akane encontró en él las fuerzas que le faltaban. Lo empujó un poco y trató de escabullirse.

«¡Agua fría!».

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Esta vez el efecto no había sido tan fuerte y Shampoo despertó sobresaltada, como si su propia mente guerrera la urgiera a reaccionar y hacerse cargo de la situación. Luchar, esa era la clave, y la muchacha lo supo. Aunque ya estaba despabilada por completo no abrió los ojos, siguió fingiendo dormir para planear una estrategia. Primero escuchó con atención hasta poder captar los sonidos a su alrededor, sintió una presencia cerca y un ruido que conocía, podría apostar que Mousse estaba cargando una mochila de viaje, debía tener intenciones de abandonar el lugar y continuar la marcha como había dicho.

Luego, se examinó el cuerpo mentalmente: los músculos le dolían un poco, pero ya no se sentía tan débil y aunque los mareos volvieran podría aguantarlos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Mousse había perdido la cabeza y tan terco como era solo se convertiría en una molestia, ella debía irse de ahí, pero primero tenía que asegurarse que Mousse no siguiera interfiriendo. Solo había una opción.

Ahora era un obstáculo, y los obstáculos estaban para hacerlos desaparecer.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Le tiró el contenido del balde con todas sus fuerzas, creyendo que así daría mejor resultado. El agua helada lo golpeó por sorpresa, lo hizo cerrar los ojos y farfullar unos improperios.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —se quejó Ranma sacándose el cabello empapado de los ojos. Resopló, de pronto lo fastidiaba más que nunca ser mujer, aunque ni entendía por qué—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estás loca! Voy a tener que conseguir agua...

Movió un brazo para apoyarlo en el suelo y levantarse y descubrió que estaba en la sala de la casa de los Tendo, no en la escuela como él creía, y ya era de noche. Arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Qué diablos...?

Se levantó de golpe y giró a todas partes, buscando algún enemigo invisible. Se fijó en Akane, quieta al otro lado del cuarto, cerca de la puerta corredera que daba al jardín, y abrazando una cubeta con todas sus fuerzas. Lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y una mezcla de miedo y preocupación.

—¿Cómo rayos llegué aquí? —casi gritó la pelirroja—. Estábamos en la escuela... estábamos en la escuela y Shampoo vino... Comí unos panes —se llevó una mano al estómago haciendo una mueca—. Luego no recuerdo... no recuerdo nada —volvió a mirar a su alrededor y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, cayendo de rodillas al suelo—. ¿Qué fue lo que...? ¿Qué día es hoy?

—Ranma... —la voz de Akane sonó apagada, casi gastada. Tragó saliva varias veces—. Ranma, ¿estás bien?

Dudó un poco antes de soltar el balde y avanzar despacio. Las maderas crujieron bajo su peso. Se arrodilló cerca de él.

—Para nada —respondió Ranma masajeándose la frente—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Creo que estabas hechizado o algo así. Tú querías... —agachó un poco la cabeza, sintiendo que le subía el calor a todo el cuerpo. ¿Era necesario dar los detalles después de todo? Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con los ojos de su prometido mirándola atentamente, asustados de descubrir que había cometido un acto terrible—. Tú me decías que me amabas... y que no podías vivir sin mí... y querías besarme.

Ranma se puso rojo en una milésima de segundo y perdió todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—¡¿Yo?!... ja... no hay ninguna posibilidad... y-yo... ¿Cómo voy a decirle eso a una chica tan fea y boba? ¡Ni que estuviera loco!

Estaba rehuyendo su mirada y buscando un lugar por donde escapar. Necesitaba recuperar la temperatura corporal normal y que su cara dejara de ser una brasa. Creyó que vendría un golpe salvador que lo mandaría a volar lejos y no tendría que enfrentar esa situación incómoda. Pero Akane lo sorprendió de nuevo como tantas otras veces. Lo abrazó, insegura al principio, pero apretándolo con fuerza después.

Ranma se quedó de piedra y de nuevo el color le subió, más rojo que nunca, hasta la raíz del pelo.

—¿A-Akane?

—Ya eres tú de nuevo —Akane soltó el aire con alivio y se quedó callada un momento largo, tanto que parecía que ya no iba a decir nada. Pero agregó en voz baja:— La verdad estaba asustada.

El corazón del artista marcial latió más rápido, por un momento olvidó su vergüenza y confusión y solo estuvo atento a protegerla, a consolarla, a cuidarla y evitarle siempre todo mal.

—Lo lamento —replicó, sinceramente arrepentido. No importaba que no recordara nada de lo que había pasado, o que no fuera su culpa—. No volverá a suceder.

Y no dijo nada más. En cualquier momento de seguro llegaría alguien y la magia de ese instante se rompería, pero mientras tanto él se dedicaría a disfrutar ese tiempo en silencio.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Supo lo que tenía que hacer y tomó la decisión de inmediato, sin dudas ni arrepentimientos. Abrió los ojos despacio procurando no revelar ningún indicio de que estaba consciente, en ese momento Mousse estaba de espaldas a ella, acuclillado en el suelo, lo que le daba una ventaja inesperada.

Sin hacer ningún sonido que la delatara se fue contra él. Realizó los movimientos con total frialdad, de memoria, sabiendo exactamente qué presión ejercer y en qué puntos. _Xi fa xiang gao_. Olvido garantizado, eliminación del problema de raíz. Cuando se apartó, Mousse cayó hacia atrás como en cámara lenta, su sedoso y oscuro cabello desparramado en el suelo. Parecía dormido. Cuando despertara no la recordaría y volvería a China, extrañado quizá de estar tan lejos de casa.

Mirándolo en silencio de pronto recordó la sincera sonrisa del chico cuando la saludaba al comenzar un nuevo día de trabajo, lo recordó haciendo malabares para poder llevar todos los platos y tazones con que Cologne lo recargaba. Lo recordó arrodillado ante ella con un ramo de flores, declarándole su amor eterno e invitándola a salir. Lo recordó con toda su torpeza cuando estaba sin anteojos.

Recordó a Mousse, siempre llamando su nombre, siempre buscándola.

Mousse viniendo desde China solo para estar con ella.

Mousse defendiéndola aún cuando no lo necesitaba.

Mousse, su único amigo, desde niños.

La brisa nocturna secó convenientemente el inicio de un par de lágrimas en los ojos de la amazona. Lo contempló un momento más. Pensó en Akane Tendo y en lo fuerte que había sido para recordar aquello que ella intentó borrar. Quizá él... quizá Mousse también...

No se permitió pensar más en el tema y se dio la vuelta para volver a la ciudad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(Fin)_

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

.

Nota de autora: ¡Por Dios! Qué telenovela XD.

Gracias por leer.

Romina


	2. Mucho más amor

**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

**De China, con amor**

. . .

. .

.

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

_Mucho más amor_

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

.

Hizo todo el trayecto hasta Nerima a pie. Cuando llegaba a la puerta del restaurante el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, aún pálido como para dar suficiente claridad al día. Los ojos de Shampoo no revelaban la tormenta que se cernía en su interior, una parte de su pensamiento, quizá también de su corazón, se había quedado en aquel bosque, en la tienda de campaña, junto al cuerpo dormido de Mousse. Una parte de ella quería saber, ¿cómo sería cuando despertara?, ¿habría alcanzado para borrar del todo su existencia de la vida del muchacho? ¿Era tan fácil separar a dos personas que habían estado juntas por tantos años?

Si Akane Tendo, que no era más que una chiquilla boba e insignificante, una prometida impuesta a la que Ranma apenas conocía, había podido revertir la técnica y quitar su efecto, ¿no lograría Mousse otro tanto? Eran amigos a pesar de todo, o por lo menos él había estado siempre ahí, a su alrededor, casi como un perro fiel, ¿no tendría ella un poco de peso en su existencia? ¿No podría él tener por una vez la fuerza para revertir una técnica amazona?

—Las noticias no son buenas, por lo que veo —comentó Cologne en cuanto ella entró al local.

La anciana encendió las luces y observó a su bisnieta con atención, el cabello despeinado, la ropa arrugada y desarreglada, el rostro pálido y cansado; enormes ojeras adornaban su cara y los labios formaban una línea recta. Solo los ojos parecían dar un poco de vida al cuerpo, por lo demás parecía un espectro andando por el mundo.

—Fallé —replicó Shampoo brevemente en chino, con la voz pastosa, sin ganas de agregar más, pero sabiendo que tendría que contar todo a su bisabuela. Y así lo hizo, con pocas palabras y sin extenderse demasiado en detalles.

Cologne asintió lentamente.

—Comprendo que quisieras quitar de en medio los obstáculos, y sé cuán persistente puede ser Mousse... Nunca creí que tanto, en verdad. Que fuera capaz de usar mis propios métodos para secuestrarte y llevarte lejos es algo nuevo, me ha sorprendido. ¿Hasta dónde hubiera llegado si hubiera tenido la oportunidad?, es lo que me pregunto —comentó la anciana pensativa.

Shampoo frunció el ceño, parecía que su bisabuela aprobaba el comportamiento del chico chino, y hasta le complacía.

—Bisabuela, Shampoo tener que detenerlo. Mousse llegar muy lejos y arruinar planes de Shampoo para tener a airen —acotó con enojo. Habló con terquedad en su japonés maltrecho.

—Parece que el muchacho se ha escapado de nuevo —suspiró Cologne—. Esa era prácticamente nuestra última carta, ahora solo hay que rogar que el yerno no te odie. Si viene a reclamarte, niega que tengas algo que ver en el asunto.

Shampoo asintió lentamente.

—Por lo demás... —continuó Cologne—. Ya veremos qué ocurre —dijo en un tono casi misterioso dándose la vuelta.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

La noche empezaba a descender lentamente sobre Nerima mientras Shampoo se preparaba para abrir el restaurante al público. Terminaba de atarse el delantal en torno a la cintura cuando vio aparecer una sombra al frente del negocio y en seguida la puerta se abrió y Mousse entró como si nada al local, con la mochila de viaje colgando de los hombros.

Shampoo se puso por instinto en posición defensiva, endureció la mirada mientras el corazón le saltaba en el pecho con entusiasmo. ¿No había funcionado? ¿Estaría perdiendo destreza en la técnica?

Esperó, conteniéndose, quería increparlo antes de que él empezara con los reclamos histéricos y con sus gritos de amor desenfrenados. Esperó y siguió esperando, pero el muchacho casi pasó por su lado sin mirarla.

—¡Mousse! —exclamó de pronto, llamándole la atención.

Él se acomodó los anteojos y la observó, todavía ensimismado, perdido en los pensamientos que había venido rumiando todo el trayecto hasta el Neko-hanten. Se sentía liviano, pero a la vez despojado, no tenía muy claro cuándo había decidido ir a entrenar al bosque pero supo, cuando ese día abrió los ojos a una nueva mañana soleada, que había terminado lo que fue a hacer. No quedaba más remedio que volver al restaurante donde esa vieja momia lo explotaba, aunque cada vez las razones para quedarse en Japón se desvanecieran y perdieran fuerza, porque Cologne nunca lo entrenaría realmente, nunca le enseñaría ninguna técnica secreta.

Ahora tardó todavía unos segundos en quedarse absorto, pero lo hizo. La belleza de Shampoo obró como siempre y el muchacho se quedó pasmado sin saber qué decir, ante una mujer que nunca había visto antes, pero que lo interpelaba como si lo conociera bien, y por un momento escucharla llamándolo de esa forma, con una inflexión de molestia y exigencia, se había sentido casi normal, como si estuviera en casa.

No dijo nada. La chica tampoco. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose.

—¿Y estas son horas de volver? —preguntó Cologne apareciendo de la nada y dándole a Mousse con el bastón en la cabeza—. ¡Alístate! Te necesito en la cocina, vamos a abrir—volteó a mirar a la chica—. Shampoo, ¿las mesas están listas?

—Sí, bisabuela.

—¿Bi-Bisabuela? —murmuró Mousse sobándose todavía el golpe.

—Es Shampoo, mi bisnieta —anunció la anciana, luego volvió a arengar—. ¡A prisa, a prisa! Los pedidos comenzarán a llegar. Mousse, ¡muévete!

Volvió a darle con el bastón y, mientras el muchacho se perdía en el interior del restaurante, se volvió hacia su bisnieta.

—No te recuerda —dijo en voz más baja—. Está hecho.

—Sí —murmuró Shampoo en respuesta, sin poder creerlo del todo.

—Ahora, deshazlo —ordenó la anciana y le alargó un pequeño recipiente con una etiqueta que decía «Nº. 119».

—¿Qué? —Shampoo la miró contrariada—. Pero... pero, bisabuela, si yo...

—Deberías saber que es una deshonra usar esa clase de técnicas en alguien de tu propia raza. Es mejor arreglar esto ahora —dijo la mujer—, sin embargo, la decisión es tuya. Lo que tenga que ser, será.

Shampoo ocultó bien la botella de champú.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Todo siguió así, en una extraña normalidad. Mousse con su torpeza habitual y Shampoo callando, expectante, guardando siempre en un bolsillo del delantal el champú con el número 119, pero sin decidirse a usarlo. Más aún, desde que lo había tocado supo que nunca lo usaría en el chico pato, tenía tal vez la secreta esperanza de que al mirarla —de verdad, de frente, de cerca, con las gafas bien puestas— él pudiera recordar solo. Era una posibilidad, a la vez deliciosa y doliente, porque mostraría la innegable importancia de ella en su vida, pero también lo llevaría a la desastrosa conclusión de lo que ella había intentado contra él.

Por un momento Shampoo pensó en el instante en que se decidió a emplear la técnica shiatsu del olvido en Mousse, había tenido el corazón frío, sin indecisiones ni molestias de conciencia. Y ahora vivía en vilo, sin poder apartar de su mente que había traspasado los límites. ¿Qué la había impulsado en aquel momento a actuar sin reservas? Sospechaba ahora que quizá la poción que había usado sobre Ranma era la responsable y había repercutido también en ella. _«La magia siempre tiene dos puntas»,_ solía decir su bisabuela, el hechizo afectaba también a quien lo realizaba, nadie salía indemne. Eso seguramente había liberado su crueldad y las ansias de poseer a Ranma a toda costa, pasando por encima de cualquier obstáculo. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura, si volviera a estar en las mismas circunstancias tomaría otras decisiones, más aún sabiendo cómo la afectaría eso en el futuro.

Porque ahora a los ojos de Mousse no era nadie, no la idolatraba, no vivía solo para ella, y empezaba a sentirse insignificante; si nadie la requería, si nadie la llamaba y la necesitaba, entonces no existía. Y no era bueno sentirse así, sin confianza en sí misma no podría conquistar a Ranma y casarse como estaba destinado a ser; necesitaba volver a reunir las fuerzas, sentirse importante, la mejor. Tenía que ganar la batalla.

Shampoo enderezó la espalda, se acomodó el cabello dejándolo caer sobre un hombro con coquetería y se alisó la ropa. No estaba hecha para la derrota, no podía perder nada, ni siquiera la atención de un torpe y defectuoso como Mousse.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

No la miraba, apenas si a veces lo descubría estudiándola de reojo, como si le resultara conocida, como si la hubiera visto en algún otro lugar antes pero no lograra recordar dónde.

Shampoo ardía de rabia. Había empezado a usar vestidos más cortos, más ajustados a su figura, mucho más reveladores; los clientes aumentaron y el restaurante estaba lleno a toda hora, pero Mousse no se percataba de nada. Lo que era peor, hacía casi cuatro días que no tenía noticias de Ranma y él no había pasado por el local.

La frustración de Shampoo aumentaba.

Algunos clientes se habían atrevido a un poco más que admirar su bello cuerpo desde lejos y aventuraron una mano por lugares prohibidos, lo que les valió instantáneos golpes, no solo de la ultrajada. De pronto Mousse estaba allí, no se sabía cómo ni de dónde había venido, pero por azar del destino las gafas se le habían caído hasta aterrizar delante de los ojos, donde debían estar, y pudo apreciar la escena con inusitada claridad. No podía permitir que molestaran a una señorita en el restaurante que él atendía, y menos si esa chica era la bisnieta de Cologne. El altercado terminó tan rápido como empezó y los clientes acabaron aterrizando en la vereda frente al local; a los pocos minutos todo estaba tranquilo y los demás comensales seguían disfrutando de la comida.

Cologne se asomó sobre el mostrador que dividía la cocina del salón con mesas y miró con atención al muchacho chino por un momento. Luego continuó con lo que hacía.

—¿Está bien, señorita Shampoo? —preguntó Mousse solícito.

Amable, pero distante. La amazona se desesperó mordiéndose los labios, ¿acaso había perdido todo el encanto? Esa misma mañana se había examinado desnuda frente al espejo del baño, con mirada crítica y concentrada. Era hermosa. Tenía los pechos generosos, la cintura estrecha, los músculos firmes, la piel suave y perfecta, los ojos brillantes, los labios llenos, el cabello largo, abundante, sano y fragante. Era hermosa, _seguía siendo hermosa. _¿Cómo era posible que Ranma no la deseara y que ella tuviera que degradarse a conquistarlo con trucos y hechizos? Era femenina, bella, llena de cualidades. ¡Pero ahora ni el estúpido de Mousse se volteaba a mirarla! ¿Por qué a pesar de todo no se había enamorado de ella, aunque no recordara nada? ¿Por qué no le traía flores y chocolates? ¿Por qué no estaba incordiándola para que saliera con él? ¿Por qué?

—¿Señorita Shampoo? —insistió Mousse al ver que ella no hablaba.

—Sí, gracias —dijo con sequedad la chica, y se alejó.

Mousse la observó un momento. Debería cuidarse más, con esa ropa tan llamativa y con lo hermosa que era despertaría las pasiones masculinas más de una vez. Parecía como si la muchacha no se diera cuenta de lo bella que era.

Mousse se acomodó de nuevo los anteojos encima de la cabeza para estar más cómodo y se sumergió en una nebulosa donde veía y distinguía solo lo necesario; donde, además, no tenía que sufrir observando cómo la bella amazona le sonreía a los clientes con buen humor y les hablaba con palabras agradables, mientras para él solo tenía miradas hostiles y respuestas cortantes.

Era inalcanzable para él: descendiente de una de las eminencias de la aldea, la más anciana y sabia, la más respetada. Él era un aldeano común y corriente, fuerte, sí, pero no tanto para igualar la estirpe guerrera de las mujeres amazonas. Para tener una oportunidad debía vencerla en combate, pero ¿tendría posibilidades? Mousse frunció los labios y se miró la mano, de dedos largos y delgados, con la piel reseca por el detergente y las palmas ásperas. Quizá, esforzándose mucho, podría tener una oportunidad, pero... con la maldición que se había ganado al viajar a Jusenkyo... No, esa era una debilidad más. Si Shampoo lo descubría de seguro se reiría de él.

Suspiró. Por ahora seguiría soñando despierto con que ella era suya.

Shampoo también soltó un suspiro al otro lado del restaurante, pero de irritación. Su bisabuela le había prohibido pisar el dojo Tendo por varios días, así que tendría que conformarse con desear que Ranma apareciera por allí. Pero a la vez no podía sacarse la indiferencia de Mousse de encima, su silencio la asfixiaba, tantos años en que había estado siempre ahí, detrás de ella, que ahora se sentía sola. Y era absurdo. ¿Quizá como se habían conocido desde pequeños él no había tenido más remedio que enamorarse de ella? Tal vez por costumbre, por facilidad, porque no había nadie más cerca; Shampoo se enorgullecía de ser la más hermosa de su pueblo, ninguna otra podía comparársele. Mousse simplemente no tuvo opción.

Ahora estaba liberado, ella no estaba en su mente llenándolo todo, entonces podía elegir. Y no la había elegido a ella.

La chica cerró los puños con fuerza, hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Un día terminaban de levantar las mesas a la hora de cerrar. Casi no hablaban excepto para lo necesario, mientras se movían entre las mesas recogiendo platos y tazones. Entonces, Mousse cometió un error fatal al tropezar, sumergido en la nebulosa en la que prefería vivir, y tiró el resto de un tazón de ramen sobre Shampoo.

Fue el punto exacto en que la cuerda se tensó hasta el extremo, y después se fue deshilachando hebra a hebra, mientras pasaban los segundos y el muchacho se quedaba con la boca abierta, preocupado por lo que la chica le pudiera decir. Apenado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no quería enfadarla, ¡ella cuidaba tanto su aspecto!, ella estaba siempre impecable y radiante. Se sintió más insignificante que nunca, más «aldeano común y corriente» de lo que lo había sido toda su vida.

Shampoo inspiró con fuerza. El último hilo de la cuerda se deshizo.

—¡Pato tonto! ¡Fíjate lo que haces! —exclamó en chino, exasperada, con la frustración de tantos días acumulada en la garganta y en el pecho.

Mousse abrió la boca para disculparse, con amabilidad y palabras suaves, como siempre, pero se quedó estático. De pronto una luz se empezó a abrir paso en su cerebro, débil como una llama que luchaba contra una ventisca.

—¿Cómo... cómo me llamaste? —preguntó despacio.

Shampoo se quitó a los manotazos el delantal empapado de sopa, furiosa y hastiada.

—¡Pato tonto! _¡Pato tonto!_ Es lo que eres. ¡Mira cómo me has dejado la ropa!

¡Pato tonto!

¡Tonto Mousse!

¡Cegatón inútil!

El muchacho cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, confundido, mareado.

—¡Eres un inútil! ¡Nunca puedes hacer nada bien y...! —los reclamos de Shampoo se cortaron en el acto cuando sintió que una mano de acero se cerraba alrededor de su muñeca izquierda. Levantó la vista con fuego en los ojos, dispuesta a gritar todavía más fuerte ante la osadía que había tenido el chico para tocarla de esa manera.

Se encontró a Mousse cerca, muy cerca de ella, los ojos miopes la escrutaban con intensidad y el corazón de Shampoo se aceleró ante la verdad que eso implicaba. Mousse se colocó los anteojos en su lugar.

—Shampoo —murmuró con seguridad, en el tono de antes, cuando él era el tonto Mousse de siempre, el que vivía para ella y se alegraba ante el menor gesto de afecto que ella pudiera darle.

La amazona ahogó una exclamación. La mano se cerró más en su brazo y en un movimiento seco el chico la acercó más, la pegó a él, para mirarla mejor y en todo detalle.

—Shampoo... ¿Shampoo? —y la pregunta fue formulada con rabia contenida.

La chica tragó saliva. En un movimiento involuntario aferró la manga de la túnica de él previniendo que se alejara, o tal vez para notar que era del todo real. Él había vuelto, recordaba, pero sabía también lo que ella había hecho, no conocía los secretos de la técnica _Xi fa xiang gao _y nunca podría realizarla, pero sabía los efectos que producía, conocía los pormenores como cualquier amazona. Shampoo se mordió los labios, luchando contra el sentimiento de alivio y la extraña alegría que la invadía sabiendo que Mousse era de nuevo _Mousse,_ el suyo, el que la amaba más allá de lo posible. Y ahora también el que la odiaría por haberle hecho eso.

_«Deshazlo», _recordó las palabras de su bisabuela, _«es una deshonra usar esa clase de técnicas en alguien de tu propia raza». _Él también lo sabía y ahora solo iba a despreciarla. El pecho de Shampoo subió y bajó con la respiración agitada, en su ser se fundieron el miedo y la felicidad a partes iguales. Los ojos de Mousse se achicaban a causa de los cristales de las gafas y parecían misteriosos e inescrutables. Se miraron durante un minuto entero el uno al otro, en el silencio del restaurante vacío casi en penumbras. Los labios de Mousse se apretaron en una línea delgada, los de Shampoo se abrieron como si fuera a decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

No se soltaron, no se apartaron, no podían dejar de mirarse. Lucharon con la mirada por un momento inquietante, eterno, hasta generar una energía inexplicable. Shampoo sabía que solo debía haber frialdad en ese contacto, odio y recriminaciones, después indiferencia. Ella no debía sentir nada, porque no era posible que Mousse con su debilidad y sus defectos pudiera hacerle sentir nada, pero allí estaba, moviéndose en su pecho un corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido ante el pensamiento de que Mousse, el verdadero, estaba ahí otra vez, y estaba cerca, y casi quería que estuviera aún más cerca. Y que ocurriera algo más. Pero él nunca se atrevería, ni siquiera la rabia que parecía ir creciéndole dentro le daría las agallas para transformar su impulso en algo más físico.

Algo físico que ella deseaba.

Shampoo apretó los dientes, le temblaban los labios y se horrorizaba de sus propios pensamientos. Mousse respiró hondamente y entreabrió los labios para soltar el aire; iba a hablar, iba a hacer la pregunta, así que la muchacha se le adelantó con la respuesta.

—Era la única manera —dijo en un susurro, no era necesario levantar más la voz para que la escuchara dada la cercanía en la que estaban. En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánto miedo sentía a la reacción del muchacho.

Él la soltó y la apartó tan de repente como la había acercado en primer lugar, pero no se alejó de ella. Shampoo dio un respingo y se quedó mirando las marcas rojas que la mano de él le había dejado en la muñeca.

—Yo te amaba, Shampoo —replicó Mousse con la voz entrecortada.

_Te amaba,_ en pasado, ya no. Había perdido todo ahora. Ranma la trataba con indiferencia, no era probable que tuviera otra oportunidad para conquistarlo, ni siquiera valiéndose de magia. No podría cumplir con las leyes de la aldea y caería en la vergüenza. No había podido conservar tampoco el amor que Mousse le tenía, lo había empujado tan lejos y había usado con él tácticas tan despreciables que nunca la perdonaría. La amistad que tan poco había valorado también se había ido para siempre.

—Te amaba, y podría haber hecho cualquier cosa por ti —dijo Mousse apretando las manos en puños.

—Mousse, yo...

Pero ella misma se interrumpió sin saber qué decir.

—Sabías todo lo que significabas para mí.

Tragó saliva.

—¡Era eso o matarte!...

Lo había exclamado casi con desesperación.

El muchacho frunció el ceño. Era verdad, podría haberlo matado, y, para él que conocía la falta de escrúpulos de las amazonas, significaba mucho. Casi una declaración de amor.

De pronto todo el panorama fue diferente para Mousse, volvió a mirar el mundo con el convencimiento de siempre de que Shampoo estaba hecha para él, porque no podía ser otro el partícipe de sus besos, el dueño de su cuerpo, el que escuchara su dulce voz confesando amorosas palabras al oído. No, no podía.

No podía otro sentir el fragante aroma de su piel y maravillarse de la luminosidad de sus ojos. Nadie más podía recibir la bendición de su presencia, la insólita felicidad de saberla cerca, el fuego quemando la piel y las entrañas al obtener un gesto suyo, aunque fuera una mirada desdeñosa o un ceño fruncido.

Todo en ella era hermoso y perfecto y había nacido para él, lo sabía; el erotismo de su esbelta figura, la sensualidad de sus labios suaves haciendo una mueca. Todo estaba ligado a él, que era de la misma raza, a él, que la conocía desde tanto tiempo atrás, a él, su amigo y su todo siempre.

De pronto, Mousse tenía esperanzas nuevamente. No permitiría que un extranjero se la arrebatara, lucharía por lo que le correspondía y era suyo, por la dulzura escondida en el corazón de su amada.

Porque era suya, _suya, _aunque ni la propia Shampoo lo aceptara.

Hubiera podido sonreír al verla ante él tan hermosa y casi arrepentida por sus acciones, y esa imagen le llenó la pupila y regeneró su corazón roto. Imposible detener sus sentimientos o negarlos, ahora o en cualquier otro momento, estaba loco, enfermo, ciego de amor por ella.

La observó mejor y reconoció la congoja en su semblante, nunca la había visto tan vulnerable, estaba buscando su perdón, que él le dijera que no le guardaba rencor. Por un instante ahora él tenía el poder y la última palabra, Shampoo estaba esperando algo de _él, _de nadie más que él.

Se regocijó entero. Después adoptó un aire por demás solemne.

—No importa lo que hagas, no podría dejar de amarte —dijo lentamente, sintiéndose gallardo—. Eres la única para mí, ya te lo dije.

Cuando se volvió para irse, la tela de la túnica rozó los muslos de Shampoo, la piel que su diminuto vestido no llegaba a cubrir.

—Buenas noches —saludó el muchacho. Se alejó con pasos firmes y desapareció por la escalera que llevaba a los cuartos en la parte de arriba del restaurante.

—Buenas... noches —replicó Shampoo controlando la voz cuanto podía.

Se quedó un momento más en la casi penumbra del local cerrado. Se alisó la ropa y se pasó las manos por el rostro soltando el aire varias veces en largos suspiros. Por nada del mundo iba a llorar, «por nada del mundo», se juró mientras se secaba furiosa las lágrimas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(Ahora sí, de verdad, __fin__)_

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

.

.

Nota de autora: Quién sabe, dicen que las segundas partes nunca son buenas, pero esto es más bien una continuación. Varios lectores me reclamaron que el one-shot hubiera terminado en el final anterior y últimamente cuando lo releí tuve que concluir que tenían razón, fui demasiado mala en dejarlo ahí, así que ahora tiene otro desarrollo. De todas formas no se cerró del todo, y es que no puedo ver a Shampoo y a Mousse totalmente como una pareja.

Este escrito me sirvió para explorar otras cosas y trabajar un poco con otros personajes, está bueno hacer eso de vez en cuando para después retomar a Ranma y Akane con más fuerza. Hay que tomar un poco de aire de algunas situaciones porque se puede aburrir el lector y el escritor también.

Sigue siendo como una telenovela XD, parece que no puedo evitar caricaturizar y exagerar a estos personajes. Sepan disculpar. Fue todo medio raro, pero ojalá igual les agrade un poco.

Gracias por leer.

Romina


End file.
